What School?
by Horsegirl2509
Summary: Nico breaks max and the flock out of the school and they meet Percy and the 7. No, the flock are not demigods, yes they go see camp. This is my first fanfic, constructive criticism is welcome. T cause I'm paranoid and have a problem with swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I don't own maximum ride or PJO. They belong to James Patterson and Rick Rioridan

Chapter 1

Max POV

"OK Nudge,please tell me you have a nail file," I said "Or at least a bobby pin." I wasn't thrilled at the prospect of being subjected to tests at the hands of the wackjob scientists that created us.

Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about? Well, get with the program! There's a series. Read it.

I wondered how to get out. Jump on the whitecoats holding us captive? No, to dangerous. Iggy interrupted my train of thought, saying "What about this?" waving his lock-picking kit "What! I thought the whitecoats took that!" I yelled "They did," Iggy stated calmly, "But I got it back." I sighed "OK, just get us ou-" Just then, there was a rustling sound in the shadows, and the Flock(me-Max-, Fang, Iggy, age 15, Nudge, 12, Gazzy, 9, and Angel, 7) got into defensive position.

A guy about my age with dark hair and pale skin stepped out of the shadows and yawned. "Where am I" he muttered, obviously not expecting an awnser. Angel said "Please get us out! We aren't evil, and we're not that dangerous!" The guy jumped and pointed what looked like a pipe at Fang. Fang met his gaze with a hard glare, but shifted uncomfortably when he saw what the boy was holding. Iggy started yelling "OK, what is going on here? In case you forgot, I'm **BLIND**" Gazzy filled him in, saying, "OK, there's a dude with a sword, and he's not exactly comfortable."

"What's your name, and what do you want?" the guy said, shifting slightly. I figured if he had a sword we should answer him "I'm Max, and this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. All I want is to get out of this Kanine Kamper." I said. The boy said,"I'm Nico." Angel piped up "Will you get us out?" Nico started to say something, but Iggy said "Whitecoats!" Just then, a couple of whitecoats burst in with tranq guns. Nico jumped into the shadows yelling "I'll come back for you guys!" just as the whitecoats fired. Luckily, the whitecoats managed to hit each other. Unluckily, neither we're close enough to get keys from. "Dammit" Fang said, managing to sum up the whole situation in one word. 'Dammit' was right.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I don't own max ride or PJO

Chapter 2

Nico POV

I looked around at my new surroundings. Cages and crates. Huh. Must have missed where I was shadow-traveling to. Again. For the fifth time. In a row. "Where am I?" I muttered, not expecting an awnser.

Instead, I heard "Please get us out! We aren't evil, and we aren't that dangorus!" In a little girlish voice. I jumped and pointed my extremely sharp Stygian Iron sword to the nearest cage. A tall black haired boy was inside it, glaring up at me. "What is going on here?" a tall blond boy asked from another cage,"In case you forgot, I'm BLIND!" A smaller blond boy, about 8, muttered something to him. "Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked, and a girl with sun-streaked brown hair said,"I'm Max, and this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." Max said, pointing to each person in turn "And all I want is to get out of this Kanine Kamper." I responded "I'm Nico." the small blond girl called Angel piped up "Will you get us out please?" I started to say yes, but then the blind guy-Iggy- said "Whitecoats!" Just then, a pair of scientists ran in with guns (hopefully tranquilizer guns) and I jumped into the shadows to shadow-travel to camp, yelling "I'll come back!"

I emerged in the shadows of a big tree and started to walk back to camp to report to Chiron


	3. Chapter 3

**I (sadly)** **don't own PJO or Max Ride. I only own the plot.**

Chapter 3

Percy POV

As I walked back to my cabin from training with Annabeth I grinned happily, thinking of the date I had just asked her on. It was our first 'official' date, even though we'd been going out for over a year. And by official I mean we weren't on a quest or in camp. We were going to a restaurant in Manhattan.

Just then Nico ran/stumbled past me, heading to the big house. He looked a bit nauseous and even paler than normal.

"Whoa, Nico, what happened?" I yelled

"Shadow traveling. Somewhere in California and back." He muttered

"Where are you going?"

"The Big House. I have to report something." Nico trudged off.

"Hey, I'm coming too you know." I said, jogging to catch up.

_ten minutes later_

Wow. Kids being kept in dog crates? And obviously starving, due to Nico's description of the skinny kids. He had told us about the group of kids. Max, the leader, Fang, a dark haired guy, Iggy, the blind kid, Nudge, the pretty girl that resembled a daughter of Aphrodite, Gazzy, the youngest boy, and Angel, whose name matched her appearance. The oldest of them only 15. The youngest, 6. It was absolutely insane.

"Oh, and I need to do this mission alone. They were very suspicious of me, and I don't think having someone else with me will help."

Nico POV

"WHAT!" Percy practically screamed "You want to do this alone!"

"Well, yeah, I kinda do" I confesssed "In fact, I'll go now. I'll Iris Message you, ok? Then you can come."

I walked outside with a grumpy Percy trailing along. "Bye Percy!" I said as I stepped into the shadows. I blinked, but when I opened my eyes again, I was surrounded by familiar shapes of cages.

"I'm back and getting you out."

**ha ha, cliff! Btw, Im not updating until I get 5 reviews. I'll try to update as soon as possible after, but I got a lotta homework )-:**

**thanks!**


End file.
